


Three Sentences: Sufficiently Advanced Hosting Technology.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: Prompt fromjjhunterin the Three Sentence Ficathon:  Vorkosigan saga, any, if only there was a virtual garden program for pre-testing dinner party guest lists





	Three Sentences: Sufficiently Advanced Hosting Technology.

Ekaterin sighed, "if only there was a virtual garden program for pre-testing dinner party guest lists."

Lady Alys looked aghast. "My dear, you cannot possibly think I arrange Gregor's guests _by hand_ ; no, no, no, show me your comconsole, you cannot organize _anything_ by happenstance."


End file.
